My Broken hearted Valentine
by kellyQ
Summary: Revised! After Ruki rejects Takato's invitation to the Valentine Dance he stars to realize that everyone hates him. Takato/Lee with other couples.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I don't own Digimon but that's okay.

Description: After Ruki rejects Takato's invitation to the Valentine Dance he stars to realize that everyone hates him and his condition (Schizophrenia) is getting worse. But why is Lee having second thoughts on the goggle-head boy....Yaoi / attempt of suicide.

My Broken hearted Valentine

KellyQ

Chapter One

**Ruki looked down at her pack of cards. She reached down and was about to turn it over when someone knocked at the door. _This better be good!_ She got to her feet turned, walked to the door and opened it to see a drenched Takato holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate in his hand.**

**"Uh .... hi Ruki .... uh ... I was wondering if you would .... uh ...."**

**"Just spit it out!"**

**"Uh, right. I was wondering if you would go with me to the Valentine Dance?"**

**She took one look at the soggy flowers and pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face saying that she hated flowers, dances and boys with goggles. Takato tried to open his mouth, but she just closed the door right in his face. He just stood there when Renamon appeared saying that he needed to leave. Takato never felt so humiliated or casted out in all his life.**

_Everyone hates me. I'm ugly, worthless, and I don't deserve to be a tamer._

The first three words echoed in his mind as he stared down at the rocks below. _Why does everyone hate me so much?_ Where did he go wrong during the journey? He never could figure that one out. He always thought he was normal until he became a tamer and that's when his whole life changed. Takato really cared about his Digimon Guilmon and vice versa. The one thing he didn't anticipate was that his heart would set on a young blue-eyed tamer named Ruki.

She was a spunky eleven-year-old girl that took no shit from no one. Not even from her own Digimon, Renamon. Yes. She was a Digimon Tamer too. She had a class of her own and so did Renamon. They were both unique and divine with class and style. A style that stood out among him and his best friend Lee Jenyra.

He really wanted to jump. He really wanted to end it all. But something was holding him back. What was it? What was holding him back from ending all the pain he accumulated over the years - all the insults and heartache that people inflicted on him? Something always stopped him and drove. He always thought it was Guilmon. But it was something more that, something deeper.

"Takato, NO!!" It was Lee Jenyra; standing there on the south side of the bridge with great fear in his eyes shaking his head telling him not jump.

"No! Stay back!"

"No! I'm not going to let you! Now get down before you hurt yourself!" Lee panicked.

Takato looked down at the rocks below. He started to lean closer when his heart leaped into to his throat when he found himself falling forward. He closed his eyes ready to feel the pain but nothing happened. He opened his eyes looked up to see that Lee had caught him by the arm.

"Don't worry, I have you! Now pull!"

"I can't!" Takato panicked kicking his legs, trying to take hold of Lee's arm with his other hand.

"Takato, listen to me! I'm going to pull you up, and I want you to take hold of the railing and pull yourself up!"

The scared boy nodded his head as the dark haired boy started to pull upward. Takato took hold of the railing as soon as it was in reach. Lee pulled the boy over the railing. He fell back holding Takato, who had just pasted out. Lee partly sat up and looked down to see that he was leaning against his chest. Lee sat all the way up having his left arm around the unconscious boy.

Lee turned his head looking down at the rocks below, not even realizing that he was clutching Takato tighter. Questions rose in his mind. Why would he try to kill himself? Why didn't he come for help? Lee never saw Takato like this. He always saw his best friend happy, cheerful and caring. So why would anyone try to inflict so much pain to make him have suicidal thoughts? It started to anger Lee a great deal to see his best friend like this.

He looked down at his friend who was still out cold. He looked so fragile, so innocent, so ... attractive. Attractive? Now where did that come from? Where did all these feelings come from? The inside of his body started to shake, warmth growing to his cheeks. _Why do I have this sudden desire to kiss him, hold him, and love him? Ugh!! What's wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings when I touch him?_

Lee continued to look at Takato as he lifted his head. Their faces inches apart. He had such soft skin and his lips were soft and moist at his fingertips. Takato seemed to whimper as Lee brushed his lips against his. That's when he noticed that he was turning his face feeling his body tense up and shake and tears where coming out from under his eye-lashes. Lee watched with fear.

"Takato, snap out of it! You're having a nightmare!"

He opened his eyes as they widened with horror. The dark haired boy felt his heart racing when he saw it. Takato's lower lip was trembling, clamping his hands to his ears and shaking his head violently. Lee frowned in confusion.

"Stop! Make them stop!"

"Make who stop? I don't see anyone?" Lee asked looking around.

"They won't leave me alone! They keep calling me names! They say that I don't deserve to live!" He stated.

Lee could see the pain and helplessness in his eyes. He immediately took hold him by the arms pulling his hands away from Takato's ears making the boy look at him. The brown-eyed boy looked at Lee with tears forming under the circles of his eyes. Lee's heart was still pounding, but it was aching, aching because there was nothing he thought he could do to help.

He knew better than to think that Takato was crazy. Or possessed by a demon. It had to be more than that, then something so stupid. The thing that Lee didn't know was that Takato had Schizophrenia. He pulled his crush into a hug rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

"Shhh, I'm here now," Lee whispered in the boy's ear, "I'll take care of you."

Lee's voice and his touch were starting to calm Takato down as he took shaky breaths. Lee started to help him up saying that he was going to take him home. Takato just whimpered as Lee walked him home.

* * *

"Takato-chan where have you been," Mrs. Mastuda panicked holding her only son close, "I was so worried about you!"

Mr. Mastuda joined in the hug thanking the dark-haired stranger for bringing their son home. Lee couldn't help but smile as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Takato stiffened to his touch and he put his hands to his ears again. Lee's eyes widened with fear, moving his hand away immediately. Mr. Mastuda got up and ran to the back of the building to the bathroom to get the medication. Once he got back Takato was able to take it.

"Well, I should be getting home. I'll so you tomorrow, Takato."

The brown-eyed boy watched him leave trying to figure out why Lee saved his life. He was so gentle and warm when Lee held him; and his heart that he heard. That ....

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Takato never felt or heard anything like it. Okay, maybe when he was a baby lying on his mother stomach, he felt then but this something different, this made him feel more special. Takato closed his eyes not even realizing that he was smiling softly. His parents looked down at their son to see that he looked happy.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

My Broken Hearted Valentine

Chapter Two

KellyQ

There were only two more days until the Valentine Dance. Takato sighed, lying in bed staring off into space. He loved Saturdays; those were the days that he didn't have to worry so much. However, his mind kept wondering back on Lee. Why did he save him? Why was he being so caring and gentle? Takato sighed. The one thing he needed to do was thank Lee and apologize for looking like such an idiot. He got to his feet, walked down the stairs and out the door. He was going to be out for just a few hours.

"Takato, wait," his father said walking up, "don't forget to take these with you."

He groaned as his father handed him the medication. He quickly stuffed them in his pocket and walked toward the busy street. The first thing he was going to do was go to see how Guilmon was, and hoped to bump into Lee in the process. When he got there, his heart sank to see that Lee was not there. Maybe he had beaten him to the punch. That would be possible.

"Hey, buddy," he said walking in, "I brought you your favorite."

Takato reached in his pocket and took the bread out as the bottle containing his medication fell out of his pocket as well. Guilmon sniffed the bottle, backed away, letting this partner pick it up with slight confusion in his expression.

"What was that, Takato? It smelled bad."

"Uh ...." He hesitated for one moment trying to find the right words so that his partner would understand, "it's uh ..."

Right then he clamped his hands to his ears again hearing the same old thing. Guilmon watched with confusion. This was the second time he saw his partner do this.

"Ta-Takato, did I do something wrong?"

The young boy clamped his hands harder as he dropped his knees. Guilmon started to become concerned for his friend. He repeatedly asked what was wrong. The bottle slipped out of his hand and rolled to the doorframe. Guilmon sniffed it again when footsteps reached his ears; he looked up to see Lee walking up.

"Lee, help me! I don't know what's wrong with Takato!"

The dark haired boy picked up his speed to a run. Once he got closer, he saw that Takato was doing the same thing he was doing yesterday.

"What's wrong with Takato? I have never seen him like this before! He also dropped this."

Guilmon handed the bottle to Lee. Blinking twice he realized that it was medication. He read the directions very carefully and was horrified. It was medication for Schizophrenia. Lee couldn't keep his eyes off the bottle. He finally looked up to see Takato looking vary flushed and pale. Now he understood what was going on.

"Takato, why didn't you tell me," Lee whispered, "why didn't you come to me for help?"

"I ... I didn't think you would understand ..."

"I would never do that to you ..." Lee said, handing the bottle back.

"Th-thanks," Said Takato, his expression softened, gulping the pill, "I just didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"I'm your friend and friends are there for each other."

_He does care about me, _Takato thought. He turned his head biting the bottom of his lip. "This may be personal but...but why did you save me?"

"You're my friend," Lee said forcing just those words out, not wanting him to know that he started to like him more than that, "and ... the last thing I want is to see you hurt."

Guilmon watched them intently as the two boys stared at each other. Lee had his hand on Takato's shoulder, looking at him with a soft expression. Takato looked at his friend with a sort of a smile.

"I'm sorry ...." he murmured, looking away.

"Sorry for what?" Lee asked, confused.

"For dragging you into this.... I just didn't want you to think that you had to take care of me -"

Lee blinked a few times. "What are you talking about? I love taking care of you."

"But why would you want to take care of someone who's ugly and stupid like me? You deserve someone better than me."

"Takato, don't say that! That's not true," Lee said, sounding a little frustrated.

"Of course it is! I'll never find anybody that loves me." He started to become angry. "No one wants to come with me to the dance!"

Takato sounded so helpless and small when he said that. Why does everyone have to be so mean to him or try to push him away? _I just don't get it? If only... if only there was something I could do_. He bit the bottom of his lip wondering if he should say how he felt so that Takato would know that someone does care for him.

"You're not ugly...you're cute and I lo -I mean-"

Lee backed away when he realized what he just said. Takato stared at him with a blank expression on his face. Lee backed away, turned and took off running down the stairs. Terriermon took off after him as fast as he could. Guilmon was very confused by this point. He looked at his partner who still sat there unable to move.

_Did he just say that he loved me? Was that the reason he saved me?_ A burst of new warm energy started flow through him. He finally figured out why he couldn't commit suicide, Lee and Cuilmon were the ones who drove him on.

* * *

Lee finally stopped running. He looked down at his shaking hands. _Damn you Lee_, he thought, _why didn't you think before you spoke_? _Now he thinks you're a fago_t! A tear escaped from his eyes. Old questions started to haunt his mind as Terriermon slowly walked out.

"Hey, earth to Lee? Hello! Is anyone home?"

"I just need to be alone right now."

"It's Takato isn't it?" Terriermon pointed out, as his partner looked away, "Lee, I know that you're afraid that he'll hate you ...."

"Lee! Lee, where is you?"

It was Takato running down the street with hands cupped around his lips. He had to find Lee before he did something stupid. The dark-haired boy picked the rabbit up and started to run for it. Takato turned the corner and spotted his friend running from him.

"Lee, wait-"

Before he could finish, he stumbled and collapsed on the pavement skinning his knees. Guilmon rushed to his side, asking if he was okay. Lee stopped when Takato called out to him.

"Lee, wait - please don't leave me .... I love you too!"

The dark haired boy froze with great pain in his eyes. Takato slowly picked himself off the pavement and walked up; hoping that Lee wouldn't take off running again. Lee could feel his closeness; his heart was beating as he felt Takato wrap his arms around him. His shoulder became wet with tears.

"Please," Takato whimpered, "please don't leave me! I love you!"

Lee just stood there unable to move as he felt Takato's shaking body, emotion running through him like waves. His body was warm. He finally got the courage to turn around to face Takato.

"Do you? Do you really love me? I just wasn't sure if you hate me if I told you the truth."

"Of course not," Takato responded, a soft smile made its way to his lips. "I could never hate you. You saved my life. You were always there for me and stood by my side."

"Thanks, Takato. That means a lot to me," Said Lee softly, putting his arms round his neck, "not very many people forgive me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But was it true when you said that I was cute?"

"Of course. When I first saw you, you were the only person I couldn't stop thinking about."

"Same here."

Awkward silence filled the air. Bored, Guilmon turned and walked back to the shack. He never understood human behavior all that well. Lee slightly turned his head looking down, wondering if he should mention the Valentine Dance but Takato beat him to the punch.

"Lee ... I was wondering.... I mean.... are you busy on Tuesday?"

"No, why?"

"Well .... I was wondering if you would.... come with me to the Valentine Dance.... that is-"

"I'd love to!"

"You would? Really?" Takato asked as his face lit up with joy.

"Of course. I wanted to ask you...well Ruki talked me into it. She said that we should go together."

Takato couldn't believe his ears. So, she did have a heart after all. Then if she did? Why doesn't she show it? Why has such a cold shoulder?

"No wonder why she didn't want to go with me in the first place."

"Try not to take it personally," said Lee, leaning closer.

"It's not that. I ... I don't know how to dance," Takato admitted.

"I'll teach you." He offered pressing his body against the other boy.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: _**Okay slight change, this is Takato's pov.

My Broken Hearted Valentine

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Right, left, right, left. Okay, I think I got the hang of this. Soft music always makes me feel so relaxed when I start to feel panicky or on the verge of depression. However, the big thing that had helped the most was that someone loves me for who I am, not someone who has a disability. I know that my parents try, but I think they worry about me too much when I leave home:

**_"You shouldn't go out so much." _**

**_"Don't worry so much. I got my medication in my pocket ..."_**

**_"It's not that. We don't want you to get hurt, that's all."_**

I sighed. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I had completely stopped dancing all together. The music had stopped as well. I felt Lee's hand on my face running his thumb along my cheekbone. I looked at him with a smile.

"I'm all right .... just thinking." I said as he smiled at me as well.

"We don't have to continue this right now."

"Oh, no, that's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking of why my parents worry about me so much ...."

"That's because we care about you."

I could feel his breath on my cheek as he kissed me. His lips were soft and moist as I pressed mine against his. I put my arms around him as he slid his hand up my back and his thumb still ran along my cheekbone. With my eyes still closed, I rested on my head on his shoulder as Lee put his hand behind my head.

I never felt this relaxed in days! It was as something was newly taking place. Is this how a person really feels when they're being touched in a loving way? It sure felt sure feels right, being held by Lee. I wish I could stay like this forever but my feet where starting to hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong," I assured him, "I just need to sit. We've been dancing for awhile."

We both sat down in silence. My mind started to wonder again. Lee can bring me pleasure but how do I know that I'm doing it in return? I know he loves me, he said he did and the way he kissed me was proof enough for me, but I want him to feel the same when he holds me. Here goes nothing.

I turned cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. At first, he seemed shocked, and then he calmed down as I slipped my tongue in. I trailed my kisses down his jaw line, soft and tender. I wanted to be gentle with him. He was gentle with me. He started to shiver as I unzipped his vest. I could feel him breathing underneath my hands. My hand stopped right at the middle of his chest. Leaning closer I rested on my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I felt the rhythm of his heart.

"I can feel your heart beating," I whispered rubbing his chest.

Oh god! I must sound very corny to him saying something stupid! I feel him slightly lean over still supporting me, so I wouldn't fall back.

"What does it say?" He whispered back.

"Well," I said softly feeling new energy flowing through me; the same type energy when I found out that my Lee loved me, "it says that you're beautiful."

He chuckled as he put his hand under my chin lifting my head up and kissed me softly on the lips. I scooted closer when I started to hear the goddamn voices again! Will they ever leave me alone? I've been trying so hard to take my medication so that I wouldn't have to hear them again! That's why I'm so hesitant to go to the Valentine dance, people will think I'm crazy and will look to give us dirty looks when they see me dancing with Lee and the last thing I want is...._"That's right! You don't deserve to live! You should kill yourself! Crash and burn!"_

"Stop it!" I demanded, pushing away from Lee, clamping my hands to my ears to block the voice out.

"Takato, snap out of it!" Lee panicked.

"I can't! He just won't leave me alone!" I declared, feeling tears sliding down my cheeks.

Why? Why can't I have a moment of peace without flipping out in front of my boyfriend? I hate feeling so weak tired. I still have circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. Lee pulled me close resting on my head on his chest again as he rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh," He whispered, "try to relax, Takato. That's it..."

His own voice started to overpower the other voices; my own thoughts started to take control. I started to feel more relaxed as all the tension left my body. I buried my face in his chest feeling the tears forming under my eyes again. Why am I such a coward?

"Come on. I think I need to take you home."

I just messed up everything! Ugh!!! Why didn't I just kill myself when I had the chance? I finally got up not having any energy to argue with Lee. I turned and was about to walk out when Lee put his hand on my shoulder.

"Takato, that's not what I meant when I said that I was going to take you home, I meant to my place."

"You sure that's okay," I asked, turning around, "I mean, what if your parents find out?"

"We don't have to worry around my parents and Suzi. They're out of town," he said, rubbing his hands on my chest, "so we'll have the whole apartment to ourselves."

"Sounds like fun. Just let me call my parents first."

Hand in hand, we walked down the stairs to the pay phone. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled my cards, a couple candy wrappers to see that I had no quarters with me. I looked back at my boyfriend who was dishing in his pockets as well, and he did have enough change to call home. He put his hand on my shoulder put the money in picked up the phone and dialed my number.

"Hello, Mrs. Mastuda? Hi, this is Lee Jenyra. The boy who brought your son home just two days ago. Oh, no, he's doing just fine," He said looking softly at me, "and in fact he's standing right here. Here Takato, it's your mom."

I took the phone and put it to my ear. "Hi mom."

**_"How are you doing?"_**

"I'm doing fine. Listen, I was invited to stay over at Lee's house."

**_"Do his parents know?"_**

"No."

**_"Then I'll have to say no. Besides, it's a school night."_**

"Oh...but mom! Please? He goes to the same school, and it's not like he's going to take advantage of me."

There was a pause on the other line and for a moment, I thought she hung up me until I asked again.

**_"All right you can go-"_**

"Yes!"

**_"On one condition---"_**

I let out a defeated moan. "I knew that there would be a catch," I teased.

**_"Don't be a smart ass!"_** My mom teased back.

"Sorry," I said, giving Lee the thumbs up.

**_"I want you take your medication before you go to bed. Promise?"_**

"I promise."

**_"Good. Oh, one more thing ..."_**

"What's that?"

**_"Don't have fun."_**

I chuckled as I hung the phone up. I smiled at my boyfriend as we headed over to his apartment.

* * *

We came to a big apartment. Then again, I never had been to any of my friend's apartments. After Lee showed me around, we ate pizza and watched movies. Once it got to the point that we needed to go to bed, we both took turns using the bathroom and crawled into his parent's bed since it was wide enough for two people. I just hope his parents don't catch us in their bed sleeping together.

"Thinking again, Takato?" Lee murmured.

"Man, I can never keep anything from you, can I?" I said with a smile.

He always makes me smile when he looks at me. It makes me feel special when he does that.

He got on top of me smiling too. "I've known you for awhile," he said touching my chest, "give me some credit." He seemed to hesitate when he took hold of my shirt. I looked up at him to see longing in his eyes. "Takato, can I ...."

I sat up and kissed him on the lips as I ran my thumb along his cheekbone feeling his hands roamed my chest and sides.

"That is... if you want to too do this."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

My Broken Hearted Valentine

Chapter Four

By Kelly

Lee looked out the window, his chin in his hand. He smiled a satisfied smile on his lips. Last night was the most memorial moment of his life. He and Takato made love. Lee could still feel Takato's body pressed against his and his kisses traveling down his body. He looked at the clock.

Three more moments until lunch and Takato. Lee still kept on smiling about the memories of last night. Lee wanted to see Takato again. He sighed deeply. Now he wished that he had some classes with him, so he could at least stare at him.

Lee looked at the clock again. The big hand was only five inches away from the twelve. He let out a sigh, tapping his fingers against his cheek. _How much longer are you going to torment me_? He continued to stare at the clock waiting for it to move. The teacher groaned, fed up with the vibes he was getting.

"Alright Mr. Jenyra," said the teacher annoyingly, "you can go!"

"I can?" He asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Just go!"

"Thank you!"

He quickly got up grabbed his white bag and walked out. He didn't stop until he got to the cafeteria. He got his lunch and sat down on the bench when the bell rang. Lee turned and watched the students walk in grabbing trays, standing in line and getting lunch. Some of the students had their sack lunches, so they were already seated with their friends.

Lee finally spotted Takato in line getting his lunch. He got to his feet and waved to his love hoping that he would see him in the mass of students. Takato turned his head and waved back. Lee sat back down and waited for him to join. He couldn't help but feel happy. He was so deep in thought that only heard footsteps coming toward him. Takato reached out gently, rubbing his boyfriend's face with his knuckles.

"Hey beautiful, why don't we have lunch at the park? I have something to show you."

"Let's eat first then you can show me," Lee suggested.

With no more words, they ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Hirokazu and Kenta came to their table moments later, talking and laughing. Takato couldn't help but smile at the two; he looked back at Lee. His lunch already eaten, Takato got up, took his tray too, followed his boyfriend out, dumping what he had left on his tray, and placed the tray on top of the trashcan.

"Come on, Kenta. Let's follow them," Hirokazu murmured, watching his two friends walk out.

"No. We should leave them be."

"Oh, come on. What would be more fun than spying on them?"

"Kenta, in case you haven't noticed, or maybe you should have your glasses cleaned, but they are in love," Kenta pointed out.

Kenta rubbed his eyes to see that Takato was holding Lee's hand. _Well, it's about time those two got together_, he thought watching them leave.

* * *

They walked up the stairs hand in hand still. Guilmon and Terriermon greeted Takato and his boyfriend with a hi. The shorter boy took his backpack off, opened telling Lee to close his eyes. He smiled, closed his eyes hearing some paper rustling, and then a hurtful moan. Lee couldn't help but open his eyes to see what was wrong. Takato was holding up a partly smashed heart shaped box.

"Sorry, it's smashed ...but happy valentines." He said, kissing his love.

Takato handed the box over. Lee sat down and opened it. Inside had a necklace with heart shaped locket and a folded up lined paper. Takato bit the bottom of his lip and watched Lee unfold the paper:

**Thank you for keeping me close and caring so much for me, and if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be where I am now. ****  
****Thank you, Takato**

Lee took the locket and opened it. One side had a picture of both of their faces. The other was them again accompanied by their Digimon. He turned back to his boyfriend, his eyes clear and shiny. Takato was still biting his lip, wanting to know what his boyfriend thought.

"Takato ....I ..." his eyes still shining.

"You hate it don't you," Takato muttered, hanging his head.

"No ... it's perfect," Lee whispered, getting up and hugging his lover. "Thank you."

"I'm glad," Takato whispered back, wrapping his arm around his waist and his other hand on the back of Lee's head. "I wanted to get you something special."

"Thanks, but I have nothing to give you."

"You don't need to get me anything." Takato smiled, rubbing his thumb along the other boy's cheekbone, "you already gave me the greatest gift possible."

"I ... I have?" Said Lee speechless as the other boy nodded.

"Your love is the greatest thing you could've given me."

Lee was still speechless when Takato kissed him on the cheek. He looked at the necklace and placed it to his chest.

"We better get to class before everyone goes out searching for us," Takato murmured.

* * *

Takato looked in the mirror, his own refection looking back at him. Tonight was the Valentine dance. Once he made sure that his hair was not sticking up, he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the front door.

"Takato, where are you going?" came Mrs. Mastudas voice from behind.

"I was going to meet my friends at the Valentine Dance, remember?"

"Oh, I didn't forget. You forgot the agreement we made: if you get your homework done, you can go," Mrs. Mastuda said, walking up.

"I'll study when I get home."

"Sorry, but no can do. If you get your homework done then you can go," Mrs. Mastuda said, trying not to sound frustrated.

"By the time I get done, the dance will be over!" Takato cried, fear starting to show on his face.

"Well, sorry," Mrs. Mastuda said, putting her hands on her hips, "you blew it by spending all that time in park with your friends."

"But mom! This is important!" Takato protested.

"I'm not going to remind you again! Now get up there or youre not going at all!" Mrs. Mastuda said angrily, pointing to the stairs.

* * *

Lee looked at the clock to see the big hand struck eight. _Where is he? He promised that he would meet me here. Did he forget? I hope not! He said that he would meet me here_. He watched people dancing to a slow song.

"Lee?"

It was Hirokazu and Kenta making their way toward the table. Both boys were wearing tuxedos. They both sat down at the table asking where Takato was.

"Oh, hi guys," Lee said in a very bland tone.

"Try not to worry. Takato will be here in any minute," said Kenta, trying to lighten the mood.

Lee just sighed out of frustration. Another slow song came on; Kenta and Kirokazu got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Lee couldn't help but watch with great pain in his heart.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. Lee got up two hours later and walked out of the gymnasium putting on his coat. Hirokazu and Kenta saw this and followed him out, not even knowing that Culumon was watching from a tree nearby.

"Lee, where are you going?"

"Home!"

Culumon coiled back, fear in his lime-green eyes. Hirokazu and Kenta looked at each other not knowing what to do. Culumon hopped off the tree and followed him home.

"How can Takato do this to me ..." Lee choked, "this was supposed to be the greatest moment in our lives? I hope youre happy Takato!"

With no other words, he yanked the necklace off, threw it to the ground, and continued to walk off. Culumon picked the necklace up, and watched Lee with great sorrow in his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

My Broken Hearted Valentine

Chapter Five

By KellyQ

The last bell of the day rang as all the students walked out. Takato ran out, zipping around people as he ran; he had to find Lee and apologize for not showing up. That was the first thing Takato wanted to do when he got to school, but he couldn't find Lee anywhere. _I'm not going to give up_, he told himself as he continued down the street.

"Why didn't you show up at the Dance last night?"

It was Culumon standing right in front of him holding the very necklace he gave Lee. Takato's heart almost stopped when he saw Culumon was holding it instead of his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you show up at the Dance last night?" Culumon asked again.

"How did you get my boyfriend's necklace?" Takato asked, not even realizing that he had raised his voice.

"You don't have to yell at me," Culumon whimpered, "I didn't do anything but picked it up after Lee threw it on the ground."

Takato straightened up as soon as Culumon said that. _I knew it_, he thought as he lowered his head as his face turned dark shaking in anger. **_'But you blew it by spending all that time in park with your friends'_**. Culumon bit the bottom of his lip with great concern in his eyes. He slowly walked up still biting his lip not liking the vibes he was getting from Takato.

"He needs you, Takato. He needs to know that you still love him."

The young boy bit the bottom of his lip, pondering the words. I really blew it, he thought, groaning, letting his hand fall from his face, now Lee hates me!

"Come on, Takato," Culumon insisted pulling on the boys leg, "you wait any long you won't have a second chance!"

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Culumon," he said as the small Digimon handed the necklace to him.

* * *

Takato stood in front Lee's big apartment building door. He lifted his shaky hand and knocked. The door opened one moment later and there stood Terriermon. He took one look at Takato and shut the door right in his face. He just stood there for a second when he heard Lee's voice from the other side of the door telling his Digimon not to slam doors in people's faces. Takato's body started to shake when the door opened, and Lee stood there with a motionless expression.

"See, that's the reason," Terriermon said, from behind.

"Lee, I ...."

Before Takato could finish, Lee took a hold of the door and slammed it saying that he should go away. He stepped forward banging on the door pleading not to be shut out. Lee picked his partner up and started to walk away when he stopped motionless when he heard Takato scream in fear. Lee's breathing hitched hesitating to turn around to soothe Takato's fear. He finally closed his eyes ran down the hallway, dropping Terriermon on the floor.

Terriermon was about to call out to his tamer when he heard Lee's parents opening the door. He stiffened up and fell over as they tried to bring Takato in. Suzie's face lit up when she saw Terriermon on the floor. She ran up to him and frowned. Why would her older brother leave his favorite toy on the floor? However, she didn't really care; she picked him and started to throw him up in the air.

Lee's parents laid Takato on the couch with a blanket. He laid there shivering in a cold sweat. Mrs. Jenyra looked around, wondering where her son was and why no one came to the boy's aid? Lee finally came out of his room to see what the commotion was.

He stopped short when he saw Takato. Both boys looked at each other. Lee just stood there with great pain in his eyes, knowing that it was his fault for causing the boy to flip out.

"Takato … wait …."

Lee followed him out closing the door behind. Takato finally turned to face the other boy; he stopped short when he saw the pain in his eyes. Now he really felt bad for ignoring his boyfriend, and he was ready to apologize for being an asshole. Takato looked down biting his lip when Lee came closer; he finally looked up, ready to be slapped in the face, but instead he was hugged.

"Takato, I'm so sorry! I was so upset that I didn't give you the time to hear your apology."

"No. I should apologize. I know that we were supposed to go together … but … but my mom told me that I had to finish my homework before I went."

Now Lee felt really guilty for getting rid of the necklace. Shit! He tore it off and left it on the sidewalk. He looked away turning his head as Takato watched his boyfriend turn pale.

"What's wrong, Lee-Chan?"

His breathing started to hitch as fear started to creep up his heart. Takato was going to be really upset if he found out about the locket.

"Lee-Chan, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"I … I … didn't mean to…"

"Mean to do what? Lee, you're starting to really scare me! Now what's wrong?"

"The …. locket.. I …"

"I've got it right here, if this is what you are worried about," Takato finished, holding up the locket.

"I didn't mean to …."

"I know that you didn't mean anything," He responded, putting his hands around his lover's shoulders.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm not if you're not."

Lee smiled feeling much better than he had for the last twenty-four hours. Culumon watched the two boys from the rough top with a pleasing smile on his face. He knew that things would work if he just gave Takato enough encouragement to do the right thing. I knew that they would finally end up together, he thought with a smile.

The End


End file.
